


Music Soulmate!AU

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Ashton Irwin Imagines/Blurbs [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Music Soulmate!AU

Ever since Ashton was little, he loved to drum on things. He didn’t quite understand what he was doing, he just knew he loved it. Nobody was able to hear music until they met their soulmate, and because of that, drumming on things was the closest he was able to get to music. In his mind he knew that he would love music, his mother would always try to explain it to him and he would listen to her talk for hours. He knew the thing missing from his life was music, but in order to find music, he first needed to find his soulmate.  

Ashton was working at a video store and waiting around for his shift to end. Normally things weren’t very boring, there were usually movies playing on the t.v. that he could watch. However, today the t.v. wasn’t working and so his boss instead decided to play music over the speakers. So for Ashton, it was nothing but silence, occasionally interrupted by a customer. About an hour before the store closed, a woman walked in with two children. They were only there for five minutes before she came storming up to Ashton. “Excuse me, could you shut that music off? It’s extremely inappropriate!” Ashton reached down to the computer and skipped past the song before returning to his regularly scheduled silence. 

After a few seconds, the woman was back, “This is ridiculous! Are you an idiot? My child should not be hearing that music!”

“Your kid is like five, he already found his soulmate?”

She scoffed, “Yes, he has! The last thing he needs is to hear this awful music and end up working here like you!”

Not feeling like arguing, Ashton shut the music off altogether. It didn’t really matter to him anyway, it’s not like he was able to hear it. Knowing music was playing but he couldn’t hear it was almost torturous to him. It’s like having happiness dangled in front of your face, but the second you reach out to grab it, you fall flat on your face. He spent the next 45 minutes trying to get rid of the woman, but she just kept browsing over the same movies. Only 15 minutes until closing, and he didn’t think he was going to get out anytime soon, so he decided to turn the music back on to drive her away.

You had a movie from the store for at least a week, and you really needed to return it before you had to pay for another day, so you ran in at the last minute. As you entered the store, you could hear a woman yelling. “How dare you turn that music back on! As if it’s not bad enough that this is one of the worst video stores I’ve ever been to, the clerk is a complete imbecile!” You had just finished your shift at the grocery store, and you were completely done with rude customers.

You tapped her on the shoulder, “Excuse me, ma’am?”

She turned around and glared at you, “What?”

You said in a sweet tone, “It’s not his fault that you can’t bother to ask NICELY. It’s not his fault that you decided to come to the store at almost midnight to pick up a copy of Pulp Fiction that is at literally every other video store in the city. So, if you have a problem, I would recommend that you take your business elsewhere and stop yelling at working people. If you don’t want a bad example set for your kids, teach them to treat workers with RESPECT.”

The woman slammed her movies back down on the counter and promptly left the store. You looked up at the cashier and smiled, “Sorry about her, I know how much that sucks.” suddenly, you and Ashton could both hear a faint noise. Ashton furrowed his brow, “Do you hear that?” “Yeah, what is that? It sounds cool.”It only took a few seconds for Ashton to register what it was and then he turned to you and smiled. “Watch this.” He put the laptop on the counter and turned it towards you, you watched as he turned the volume up and then the noise around you got louder.

You started tearing up, “Oh my god, is that music?”

He grinned, “Yeah!”

“So that means…”

He walked around the counter and over to you with a smile across his face, “I just found everything I was missing.”

 


End file.
